Character Conversations: Diego Again
by Tigey Wigey
Summary: I show Diego the art of Coke/mento contact, then I can't figure out how to turn the thing off! Please review!


**_Character Conversations: Diego (Again)_**

Tigey Wigey: Diego, come on, I don't have any water on me!

*Diego suspiciously walks into room*

Diego: You better not.

Tigey Wigey: I swear, no water!

Diego: Good.

Tigey Wigey: So... in the first Character Conversation with you, we kind of got off on the wrong hand... or in your case, paw... but that was the first time I ever tried a Character Conversation, so I was kind of testing it out... Besides, we humans love seeing others harmlessly suffer.

Diego: Your species is messed up, you know that?

Tigey Wigey: Yeah, I know... So, uh... how 'bout we start fresh again? Pretend I never tortured you with water or asked if I could pour lava on you, 'kay?

Diego: Fine. So... what's the whole point of this?

Tigey Wigey: It's simple. I ask questions and you answer them.

Diego: Alright...

Tigey Wigey: So, uh... All my life, I've always wanted to be a wild feline... What's it like to be one?

Diego: I love being a sabre. You're on top of the food chain, you can hunt all you want, you get to sleep in trees... it's pretty nice.

Tigey Wigey: You don't always catch food though, right?

Diego: No, you don't catch prey that often, but that's what makes life exciting. You don't get food handed to you three times a day, so your survival depends on what _you _do.

Tigey Wigey: _That's _what I love about being wild! I'm so bored all the time...

Diego: No kidding. You're so bored you've become obsessed with a computer-animated fictional character.

Tigey Wigey: I know... but that fictional character's _awesome!_

Diego: Huh, really? I... uh... hehe...

Tigey Wigey: Haha, yeah... and apparently a lot of other people think so, too. I think most recent stories are about Buck, but you're definitely second!

Diego: Cool...

Tigey Wigey: Alright, back to business... So, Diego, what's your favorite color?

Diego: Green.

Tigey Wigey: What's your favorite hobby?

Diego: Surviving, I guess...

Tigey Wigey: Favorite sport?

Diego: Hunting.

Tigey Wigey: Favorite time of day?

Diego: Nighttime.

Tigey Wigey: Favorite animal? No, wait, that's obvious... Favorite food?

Diego: ...*looks at ground*...Mammoth meat...

Manny/Ellie/Peaches: Hey!

Diego: I wouldn't eat _you, _though...

Tigey Wigey: Mammoths... go away. Go... give Sid a bath, or something...

*Mammoths leave*

Tigey Wigey: Favorite saying?

Diego: "Shut up, Sid."

Tigey Wigey: Ooh, I like that! Favorite... uh... what other favorites are there? Favorite...word...?

Diego: Predator.

Tigey Wigey: Favorite... uh, favorite... game?

Diego: Tag.

Tigey Wigey: Favorite... Ooh, favorite mythical creature?

Diego: Crocodile.

Tigey Wigey: ...Crocodile? But those exist...

Diego: What? Really?

*Tigey Wigey nods head*

Diego: Oh.

Tigey Wigey: Alright, so... wanna see something cool?

Diego: Sure...

*Tigey Wigey brings out diet Coke bottle and some mentos*

Diego: That's not... What is that?

Tigey Wigey: It's Coke. You drop these mento things in it and it explodes!

Diego: It's not water?

Tigey Wigey: No, it's not. Okay, come here.

*Tigey Wigey leads Diego outside*

Tigey Wigey: Okay, stand back...

*Tigey Wigey puts Coke bottle on ground, unscrews cap, drops mentos in, then steps back a few feet*

*Coke bottle erupts*

Diego: That's so cool!

Tigey Wigey: Ain't it?

*Coke bottle stops*

Tigey Wigey: Ha, I just had to show ya that!

Diego: Yeah...

Tigey Wigey: Okay, so... That's all we have time for, so, bye!

*Tigey Wigey walks away*

Diego: Hey, the thing's still running!

Tigey Wigey: Oh, it is?

*Tigey Wigey walks back*

Tigey Wigey: Oh, yeah...

*Tigey Wigey pushes button*

tIGEY wIGEY: tHERE, IT'S OFF!

dIEGO: nO, IT'S NOT, YOU PRESSED THE cAPS lOCK BUTTON. pRESS THE BUTTON THAT SAYS, "oN/oFF"

tIGEY wIGEY: hA, YOUR NAME LOOKS FUNNY WITH THE cAPS lOCK ON!

dIEGO: jUST TURN THE THING OFF...

tIGEY wIGEY: fINE... Esta bien, esta apagado ahora...

Diego: Que es el boton de espaniol!

Tigey Wigey: Lo siento... !lamron ot kcaB !erehT

!nottub sdrawkcab eht s'tahT :ogeiD

*Tigey Wigey presses another button*

* * *

><p>Is it off? Oh, it's finally off! Whew!<p>

Manny: Mammoth meat? Really?

Diego: Not my fault your species tastes good...

Sid: Manny, you should be honored, you taste good! How do I taste, Diego?

Diego: I've had a sloth before...

Sid: ... and...?

Diego: It was terrible.

Sid: Aw...

Diego: But don't think I won't eat you if you keep talking all the time!

*Diego and Manny snicker*

*Sid frowns*

Tigey Wigey: Diego, you're not eating Sid... not now, anyway.

Please review or Diego will eat Sid!

Sid: ... PLEASE!


End file.
